Bright Black & Dark White
by babie-neko
Summary: drippy romance; Mikan and Natsume are a famous couple around school. What if Natsume were sent on a mission to kill Mikan's own biological mother? What if Youichi calls Mikan mommy and Natsume daddy? What will happen between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Black & Dark White**

There is always a shadow when there is light. There is always Black and White side of one.

What side are you own?

* * *

A sunny morning in Gakuen Alice…

Students were pretty much done eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Every student moved busily through the halls, heading towards their first class of the day. They had about 10 minutes before the class started. Well, not everyone was present in his or her class yet…

"Hurry up guys!" Mikan shouted back to her friends as she ran in the lead. Well, well. The girls had a somewhat of a "sleepover night" in Mikan's room to celebrate Mikan's 17th birthday. Even though it was new years holiday they had to come to school on January 2nd to celebrate school's annual teacher's appreciation day. It was a day where they appreciated all the staff and teachers in Gakuen Alice Acadamey. They would write thank you letters to teachers and etc… This was just a short day when the all the classes ended at twelve. The students could keep the rest of the week to themselves.

Mikan had grown up to be a rather attractive girl. Now in high school division (going to graduate in 3 months), she has grown taller, still maintaining the skinny body (and grown some cute curves), her chocolate brown hair has grown, certainly longer (she doesn't do the high pig tail hair anymore). Now, she encounters multiple boys around campus drooling when she smiled and respecting her. She even has her own fan club. Yet Mikan finds it ignorable and enjoys being in the center of attention. She is still on a double star rank, on behalf of her status as _Mikan no Kimi, _under _Himemiya-sama_ of _Hanazono._ Her usual job is to protect her from other Alice attacks by nullifying them but she spends most of her time learning how to protect the academy under _Himemiya-sama_; she usually visits _Hanazono,_ once per week.

Hotaru, as well, grown to be beautiful along with Mikan. They are still good friends, however, Hotaru has left several years before, to Alice Academy in Europe. She had to expand her skills and provide services for the Academy. The two usually called

or sent each other mails once a week. With Houtaru gone, Mikan encountered new best friend, (aside Sumire, Nonoko, Anna) Yumi Sakura. Besides having the same surname, Yumi has been an interesting girl. She was beautiful and curvy (well, not as pretty as Mikan) but hated studies. But, our poor innocent Mikan doesn't know Yumi hangs around just for "popularity and attention."

_Ding dong dang dong (the bell)_

"I told you, we shouldn't have had slept at 12!" Sumire shouted from behind.

"Guys we have to get in there quickly! Before Narumi sensi comes!!" Nonoko shouted after.

Luckily they arrive before Narumi sensi. As soon as Mikan tries to open the door…

Hmph.

_Great._

Mikan thought as she bumped in to someone. She looked up and there stood Nastume. Her one and only love. They were and are a well-known official couple around school, all cute and lovely.

_Well, maybe it is not bad to bump into a guy early in the morning._

She thought as she giggled slightly to herself.

Natsume has grown to be a hot guy like his childhood days. He still has his annoying 'fan club,' with expanded number of girls and his red piercing on his right ear. He has grown taller to be about 6 foot tall, have a pretty lean yet muscular body (from years of training). Although he still maintained his blue-black hair and deep red eyes, no one could stop him from loving Mikan more than anyone.

"What are you giggling at, Baka. Why are you so late." Nastume asked as he hugged Mikan. Even though Nastume wanted to spend his night with lovely Mikan, she had begged him this time to hang out with her girl friends. Since 10, Mikan had celebrated her Birthday with Nastume, therefore, she wanted to make her sweet sixteen more meaning full. (But, Nastume is still, surely important to her!)

"Na…Nastume!" Mikan shouted as she blushed. But this lovely scene had to soon ended.

"Mina! Kwonichiwa!" Narumi shouted as he walked in through the door. He hasn't change a bit since their elementary years. Mikan and Nastume break the hug and went back to their seat. It was when Mikan noticed unusual note. She opened immediately and saw the word "twelve."

_Sneaky Pervert. _She thought as she proceeded to open her textbook.

This was a secret word between the two, which Natsume always use. It meant "I'll see you in front of the Sakura tree at twelve." When lunch starts, but since today was a early release day Mikan though Natsume and herself could enjoy the reset of the day together.

When this happened, a shadow behind the door gave an evil smile. It was Yumi.

'_Bitch._' She thought in her mind.

She envied and hated Mikan. She hated her for her fame, popularity, her smartness and mostly her boyfriend, Nastume. She had been walking all along the way facing the mirror. Nothing mattered except her beauty to her in school. School was just a place to show off her beauty. Gakuen Alice strictly banns students from wearing make-up and yet, Yumi, still puts them on no matter what. Yumi turns back and heads toward the dormitory again.

But soon, dear Mikan notices Yumi's disappearance and finds it weird.

'_I thought we stepped out of my dorm, together. _She thought. _She can't be lost. I mean she was here for 3 years. Maybe, she got kidnapped? No! that never happens…' _Mikan trailed on and got worried. By the end of the second period, her mind was filled with where Yumi might be. Soon, the door opened. And everyone's attention was on the door. There stood Yumi with her brightly hair and make up.

"Yumi, where have you been?" Narumi said as usual. He knew Yumi and the fact that she was always late for class and wears makeup bothered him.

"Well, I was in my dorm, sleeping." Yumi replied casually. She didn't care if she lied or not.

"I suppose all students are required to take class. You know better than that." Narumi replied, rather annoyed.

"But this is important for keeping up our classes looks. Isn't it?" she asked.

Narumi truly annoyed and mad calmly asked her to visit him in his office after school, and resumed with class.

After school (12 o' clock)

Mikan saying briefly said bye to her friends who were heading towards Central Town and soon left to the Sakura tree. She had packed lunch for herself and Nastume (since Nastume was quite upset about not spending Mikan's birthday with her she had to do something to cheer him back up). Still she cannot forget Yumi and her troubles. As she arrived under the Sakura tree she didn't see Natsume.

_Why is Natsume late? He was never late. Oh, well. It is rather chilly outside today. I should have brought my coat with me. Stupid me. Well, what should I do?_

Mikan, tired from yesterday's wild party, leaned under the Sakura tree and soon went into a deep slumber.

* * *

On the other hand…

Natsume, after having a rather long meeting session with Persona for his mission that was coming up next week made a short visit to the library to find Mikan, but found she wasn't there.

_Where could she be? _He wondered. Mikan usually waited for him in the library reading books. Thinking that she went back to her dorm, he walked casually. However, in matter of minutes, he found out she wasn't there either. Nastume started to get worried furiously.

_God, where the fuck could she be? She just ran out after class…_

As seconds, than minutes passed, Natsume's walked faster and faster. He went and searched every corner of the building and yet he couldn't find his dear Mikan.

_She can't just disappear… Baka! Why are you making me frustrated!_

Than he heard couple of girls heading toward his direction.

_Tch. If I encounter fan girls, I will just burn them to crisp._

"Isn't that Natsume? Natsume? What are you doing here?" Nonoko shouted to him.

"…Than were else should I be?" Natsume answered monotonly.

"Well, Mikan told us that she's going to go see you…"

"What? Where?" Natsume was stunned.

"I think she said under the Sakura tree..." The twin said in a union.

Then, with the speed of wind, Natsume started running quickly as he can; out the building, over the fence, into the woods.

_Tch, she can't be there. It's freezing cold out side._

* * *

"hmmmmm…" _I suddenly feel so warm._ Mikan slowly asked as she opened her beautiful brown orbs and saw the crimson red eyes. "Natsume?"

"BAKA." Natsume said as he brought her closer to his body. Mikan still sleepy, rubbed her eyes, and shivered in cold. It was still bloody January for heaven sakes; it is obvious that it is damn cold outside.

"Why did you come so late!" she pouted weakly. _Your the one who requested me here in the first place!_

"You were gone as soon as class ended and it is already one! Where you out here for an hour? In this cold! You _made_ me worry." He shouted at her worriedly.

Mikan, however, didn't care what Natsume was blabbing. Her head was pounding and felt chills down her spine. Natsume noticing her symptoms touched her forehead.

_She's burning. Stupid Baka. But why did she wait for me?_

Natsume was now officially pissed. He wanted to know why she was out in this cold weather.

"A-achoo…" Mikan sneezed as she shivered, Nastume, at that second, stood up, carrying her in a bridal style. He couldn't let his love sit in the cold anymore.

"Wh… Nastume, I can walk. You don't have to do this to me…and you're the one who's _late_. I was waiting for you. Pervert! Aren't you the one who is capable of sending me this note?" She pouted as she pulled out the note from earlier.

"What? What note? I have never sent you a note?"

* * *

Hey readers! This is my first ever fanfic. Enjoy and please write reviews 3

Love you all!


	2. Who? Why? and What?

**Bright Black & Dark White**

There is always a shadow when there is light. There is always Black and White side of one.

You tend to find doors to your inner self, and unlock them to reveal yourself... finding your true characteristics...

But finding the right keys to this door is the duty one lives for...

Did u find the key to unlock this door?

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who? Why? and What?**

"But... who else would ask their date out with one word, 'twelve'?" Mikan asked with a light giggle.

"I don't care."

"Nastu—A-achoo!" Mikan sneezed again.

"Polka- shut up." He demanded as he headed toward the dormitories. And soon enough Natsume carried her to the Fourth floor were all the special star rooms were located.

_Cough cough…_

"Natsume? Where are we going?" She cried as she struggled to get out of his hands.

"Stop moving, Baka." Natsume said as he opened his dormitory door. "Natsume, you could have just brought me to my room." She replied weakly with cute puffs on her cheek. She really thought it wasn't necessary for her to come all the way to Natsume's room.

Natsume's room was quite big, unlike Mikan's. He had a small living room consist of a plasma screen TV, three couches, and behind he had a King sized bed. On the left side (of the bed) he had a small desk with a picture of Mikan and him taken together last summer. On the left wall near his bed, stood a brown desk with papers, textbooks and several manga magazines. On the left wall was his closet with his bathroom door on the right side right next to his bed.

Natsume laid Mikan firmly on his bed and took out a white long sleeve shirt with blue and white check pajamas. Mikan was still cold, yet sweaty due to her uneven temperature that ran through her body.

"Mikan, change in to this." He told her as he gave her the clothes. With a small nod, Mikan went into the bathroom. Mikan gave up on convincing Natsume taking back her to her room. I mean, It wasn't bad at all, is it?

Nastume waits for Mikan on his bed, thinking deeply. This was well, not the first prank, it happened. Back when Nastume and Mikan first went out, god, it was horrible. Although Mikan's fan boys pissed Nastume time to time, by touching and taking advantage of Mikan in some way or form, Nastume's fan girls were much much horrible. All evil and vicious, they stole Mikan's homework, slip bugs in her shoes, throw eggs at her, abuse her etc… But, this soon died out after they served hours of punishment. It looked, until now Mikan and Natsume re-gained their private lives but he wouldn't want risk Mikan going through the horrible times again.

'_I've got to find out who did this._'

The moment Mikan stepped out, Natsume couldn't help himself to look away, blushing and chuckling. Natsume's big clothes were too big for Mikan's petite body: one side of Natsume's shirt slid down while and his pants were loose and baggy.

_Cute. _He thought simultaneously.

"What are you chuckling at?" she pouted as she climbed on to his bed next to him.

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep as she heard Natsume heading towards the bathroom.

_Ugggg… My head is pounding so hard… And I'm so cold… Why did I fall asleep there? Who was the message from, since it wasn't from Natsume? Who could it be? Why did the person send the message? Why?_

Mikan at this point was lost in her head was filled with millions and millions of questions. She thought so hard; she didn't even notice Natsume was out of his bathroom.

Than a warm pair of hands hugged her waist tight and securely. It was Natsume's.

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered.

"Sleep." He whispered back.

Although Mikan blushed, it didn't really matter. It was Natsume, her boyfriend who was really, really cared about her and loved her more than anything in the world. On the other side, his warmth covered her chilliness that ran through her spines. She soon fell in to a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning…

"_hmmm…" Mikan purred. Mikan felt something on her lips. She opened her eyes, revealing the brown orbs. It was Natsume, kissing her. As soon as Natsume saw her eyes open he turned back, guiltily._

"_Nat…sume?" Mikan asked. _

"_Mikan," he said in a serious tone, "I might not come back. But, wait, wait for me." Than, he jumped out the window, his gone._

"_Natsume!" _

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes. She felt queasiness that ran through her body.

'_I hate nightmares. Does the dream mean something?'_

She looked at the clock on the small table next to her. It was almost seven. As she was about to get up, Natsume's strong arms, around her waist possessively, made it impossible to break free.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered softly to Natsume's ears to let his arms go with out distracting from him. He moved slightly, but soon his breathing evened out again. Natsume was deep asleep from staying up all night watching Mikan.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock…_

As the clock needle moved, as Mikan's queasiness grew. She really had to run in to the bathroom.

"Natsume…" Mikan whimpered out, desperately. Natsume, hearing Mikan's voice uneasy, woke up. As soon as she was set free and she quickly ran in to the bathroom and vomited out water.

"Mikan?!" Natsume yelled as he quickly followed.

* * *

Bathroom faucet was running as Mikan cleaned herself.

"_Gomen-ne, _Natsume" she cried whimpering from pain and soreness than ran down her throat and stomach as she clutched on the sink for support.

" should have woken me up before hand." Nastume told as he helped Mikan stand on her own.

"_Gomen-ne, _I wasn't planning to wake you up," Mikan said, guiltily, as she starred in to Nastume's deep red orbs. She really didn't want Natsume to be tired because of her. He got enough stress and lack of sleep from his missions.

"Than stop making me worried, _Polka-dots._" Nastume teased as he smirked and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, and whipped off the water on her face with a towel.

Mikan just smiled, weakly, since she didn't eat anything, she felt weaker than usual. After a moment of silence, Natsume concluded to call Subaru.

"Mikan,"

"hmmmm?"

"I'm calling Subaru in."

"_Mou,_ Natsume! You don't have to! It is just a cold!"

"What if it's not?" He shot back. He was truly worried.

'_Cute. It's Natsume. His ALWAYS worried.'_

Mikan thought and just smiled. She was happy that Natsume really cared.

Soon enough Subaru came in for a check up. But, as Mikan said, it was nothing more than a cold. Before he left, he turned to Natsume and threw a white paper bag.

"Here, take these. These are some medicine and vitamins Mikan will have to take. Make her stay warm and feed her." Than, he left.

_Cough… cough…_

"I told you, Natsume! It is nothing more than a cold!' Mikan reassured as she coughed a little. At least that made him a bit unconcerned.

"Well, little girl," he said, "you'll have to eat." He said as he left his medicine on his Kitchen counter. Natsume had no clue how to cook, but he surely didn't want to drag sick Mikan in to the kitchen. As he was about to turn on the burner, Mikan, watching all of this from behind, quickly caught his hands.

"_Baka_. You first have too turn on the gas..."

_knock knock_

"Mikan," a calm yet sweet voice called. It was Misaki Harada senpai, with her boy friend Andou Tubasa senpai. Misaki senpai and Tubasa senpai have graduated about two years ago and got married soon. However, it turns out, _both _senpai's have been assigned to work in Gakuen Alice. Misaki senpai was assigned to be a school nurse and Tubasa senpai as elementary school teacher. Although, Tubasa senpai works for the Acadamey, he still goes on missions with Natsume.

"Misaki onee-chan!" Mikan greeted her with a big hug as usual, but oddly, she got of balance and was about to fall when Tubasa senpai caught her.

"Misaki you alright? Calm down, Mikan." Tubasa senpai said as he ruffled Mikan's hair as usual.

_What is up with Tubasa sempai?_

Mikan thought curiously. There was definitely something going on with those two.

"I guess, Tubasa was right about the idea you staying in Natsume's room…_Demo……_ Mikan, are you all right? Your face is a bit pale?" Misaki senpai explained, as Mikan blushed.

"_Daijobu! _I just got sick for staying outside too long. I'm all right!_ Arigato._" Mikan gave her a quick smile of assurance. "_Demo-ne, _Misaki senpai, are you okay?"

"Well, Mikan, I wanted to tell you before anyone else that…I'm…ummm…"

* * *

Minna! Ohayo~

Thanks for the reviews!3 How's this chapter? Please review! _Arigato3_

_Myu, kambarimasu_!


	3. Mission

**Bright Black & Dark White**

As light starts to fade away shadow slowly covers and dark arrives.

Is she strong enough to with hold this?

* * *

"pregnant." Tubasa said as he hugged Misaki senpai (blushing)'s waist and gave her a small kiss on her head.

"What?! You're pregnant?" Mikan asked. She couldn't believe it. I mean, she did know Misaki and Tubasa senpai's were married for a few months…few months... well, she didn't expect the baby this fast.

"Yeah." Tubasa made sure.

"I'm so happy for both of you, senpais!" Regardless how fast they made the baby, Mikan congratulated will all her heart. In the end, they were a part of Mikan's family in a way. She gave Misaki senpai another big hug.

Natsume just smirked behind, with hands in his pockets smirking.

"Nice job." He said, to Tubasa.

"I'll just take that as a compliment." He shot back, playfully.

_Dang, Dang, Dang..._

It was 3 o'clock.

"Well, that would be our cue to exit. We got to go see the High School President. He wanted to talk about Misaki." Tubasa said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"Mikan, get well, and we will visit soon," Misaki said as she approached the door with Tubasa, "Bye." They both said in a union and disappeared out the door.

* * *

It was about 8 (in the afternoon), when Mikan woke up from her deep sleep. As soon as Misaki and Tubasa sempai left, she cooked, ate and went fast a sleep. Natsume was absent at the time since he had to participate in a meeting. It was a dark night. There wasn't a single moon or a single star lighting up the dark drapes. Then, suddenly,

_Knock…_ with the door suddenly opened,

"Who is it?" Mikan asked in a small whisper. She hated the dark; especially in Natsume's room. The emptiness and the darkness made gave her an uneasy feeling, but she could never figure out the reason why.

The little figure stood, tightly holding on his sky blue blanket.

When she hit the light, there was Youichi Hijiri standing. He was a 3 year old with silver hair and adorable dark blue orbs. He entered Gakuen Alice for about a year ago and followed around Natsume since day one. Mikan knew Youichi well since he comes to Natsume's dorm whenever he feels bored, lonely or scared.

_Youichi? _She thought a little stunned and walked towards him.

"Kaa-chan?" Youichi, still sleepy, whispered and held on to Mikan's legs, she just stood there smiling. Mikan just caught Youichi, as he drifted back to sleep almost bumping his head on the ground. As she was about to take

_Knock knock_

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"

Without any doubt, she reached the door and opened, found, Mr. Bear.

"Hey, bear," Mikan greeted him with a sweet smile "would you like a ---- oh, what is this?" Mikan asked getting a piece of note.

"Ms. Sakura, I would like you to report to the Ms. Hina-hime's palace, right now," Natsume read a loud from behind, "Why? Did something happen to her? I thought it was your day off…"

_What the heck is going on here? It better be not about the mission._ Natsume thought with concern.

"Hey, when did you comeback?" Mikan asked.

"With Bear." Natsume said as he hugged Mikan from behind.

"Thanks, Bear. Please inform Hime-sama I'll be there in a few moments." Mikan said as she closed the door, gave Natsume quick peck on his cheeks and headed toward her closet and picked out some clothes.

"Do you know anything about this?" Natsume said as he sat on Mikan's bed.

"Nope. Well, doesn't he sleep like an angel? He came in few minutes before you arrived. I think he got lost, and ended up here." She whispered in Natsume's ears sweetly from behind.

"_hn._"

She giggled and went on the other side of the bed with her suit she left a couple days ago. She bent down and sat on the floor next to the sleeping figure on Natsume's bed and fidgeted the blanket on top of him, so it covered Youichi. He slept like a little angel.

As soon as that was finished she disappeared into the bathroom. Couple minutes later, she came out in the white suit, with her hair down. "Look who's sexy." Natsume said as he followed Mikan to the door. "Oh, Natsume, please," she said smiling, "_Itekimasu_!" She said as she pushed Natsume in and walked to Hina-hime's palace.

* * *

"Hina-hime sama, Mikan-sama is here." Announced Yuki. She was a friend of Mikan as well as Hina-hime sama's protector.

"Let her in."

"Thanks, Yuki." Mikan said in a whisper as Yuki smiled back.

Yuki was one of Mikan's partner under Hina-hime sama. She, unlike Mikan had mind reading alice. She and Mikan made great partners, helping on another.

"Good after noon, Hime-sama." Mikan said as she knelt down in front of her.

"Rise, Mikan-hime."

"Hai."

"Mikan-hime, I am well aware your abilities of using your nullifying alice. And the Dangerous ability class are preparing on a rank A mission; to attack [Z]."

_What? to attack [Z]? _Mikan thought confused as she kept on listening to Hina-hime sama's words. It was a long time since Mikan were

"Hai."

"More specifically the mission is to get back Elementary Principal's Alice, and destroy the [Z] organization. Every inch of it."

Mikan's pupils shook. To kill the organization? To kill everyone involved? To kill Azumi Yuka... as well?

"And, you were invited by them to join. You will take a part in this mission to kill Azumi Yuka, your biological mother. You are to follow the orders from the Elementary principal and accomplish what you are assigned to do. Until this is over, you will have to go stay with the Dangerous Ability."

"H…Hai."

"Dismissed."

* * *

As Mikan walked out of the Hina-hime palace, she had millions of questions in her head. What was the mission that she was going with the Dangerous Ability class? With Natsume? Kill her mother? She soon found herself dumb founded and felt light-head, again. She had stopped in walking in the middle of the road.

"Mikan?" Yuki called, from behind. But, Mikan didn't, couldn't bear to turn back.

"Mikan, fhewwwww, you didn't go far." Yuki said as she caught her breathe while standing behind to Mikan.

"Mikan? I was assigned to hand you these. It is a DA badge and an invitation you will need to attend tomorrow's meeting. Mikan?" Since Yuki didn't know much about the [Z] nor about Mikan's mother, she didn't know what Mikan was up too.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" She said as she patted Mikan's back.

Then suddenly fell to the ground.

"Mikan, Mikan?! Are you okay?"

Thankfully, Yuki, caught her before she hit her head on the cold ground.

And it started to snow.

* * *

Hello, my lovely readers,

Sorry for the late update! But, guess what!

I will be updating more during the next weeks!!! So sit tight in front of the computer:)

And please! review, review!!!!

_Myu, kambarimasu_!

xoxo

babie-neko3


End file.
